The Days of Falling
by Leitha Anrion
Summary: Insanity, the loss of innocence. She will have her way... (( No Reveiws please...not finished.))


Labyrinth - The Days of Falling.  
1 - Dreams or Reason?  
  
**Please draw attention to the fact that Jareth and Sarah are not my own characters. Others however are. Please dont steal from me. Or I'll hunt you down.   
  
The shiver of reason, ran its icey fingers down her back.  
  
"Oh God, not again."  
  
Forces beyond her strengh held her down, continued the dream, but this time, it wasn't the underground that scared her. It was the stillness of sleep that she could not escape.  
  
Again she struggled, but the reality seeped its way further and further. The sharp pain of fear, needled its way into her subconciousness till she thought she would be ripped apart...  
  
Silence  
  
No Crimson vurtue held her down. Only her heartbeat to be heard over the thickness of air that swirled its way around her neck. She breathed in the heat of the night, she felt it intwine her lungs,and she was happy to breathe again. The was no more panic.  
All familiar this feeling of gental calm after the rush of panic. She could feel the icy trail of sweat that lined her breast.   
Dreams of the underground haunted her, almost every night these days.   
Insomnia was her jealous friend.   
Sarah, had solved Jareth's labyrinth, but could not solve her own. This fact taunted her so. For many nights, she stood, searching out her window searching for the castle beyond the Goblin City, but the city lights dimmed her vision, and sometimes she wished her dreams would take her fully, and drag her back to find the bliss of ignorance she had lost along that way.  
Since the underground, nothing was or any importance of her. She was unable to find her balance, and she all but wondered, if her dreams were what she wanted.  
  
" I could give you everything, I could give you everything you ever wanted. I could give you dreams, Sarah"  
The world above seemed cruel and unreal to her, and she knew up here no dream could ever be real. She wanted to return to the rhelm that took her, that stole from her, but she was afraid to ask for his help again. Too afraid to find comfort in exchange for pain.  
  
  
She guessed the dreams would take her back again tonight, so her chest still heaving the heat into her, lay back and closed her eyes.  
Weeks of solidtude, she stay alone within her apartment. A thin line of dust lined her things. Sarah sat alone in her corner frantically, by a single candle. The floor where she sat etched with a maze of tranquility for her mind.   
  
She slowly ran her finger a trail though the puzzle with ease. She had done this before, many a time. She jumped, a splinter from the wooden floor pierced its way into her flesh deeply tearing away the layer of skin. Without thought she pulled it from her finger and bought it close to the candle as to see it properly.   
  
Droplets of blood fell, to the wooden floor, droplet after droplet forming concentric circles around her body.  
Her attention drew to this, lookeding around her apartment, still familiar.  
  
Her eyes periced the floor. She pushed her hand gently though the floor and within one blink of her eye, she was sitting within an enviroment unlike the familar underground she had seen.  
A Barren wasteland of sand spread endelssly below a blood stained sky. The whisper of a name in the wind blew past her tired ears. Tired from the silence of her dreams.   
  
"She rules..."  
  
Sarah heard the distance call. Like a Howl of sadness.  
And Sarah found herself flat on her face in the sand. Ice filled sand, not hot, but cold. And Sarah felt as though she was back, back to the part of her mind that she lost so many years ago.  
  
Sarah then rose from the sand. An erie questioning feeling rushed over her body.  
"Is this real, or just another dream?"  
But as blood slowly pushed its way up out of the ripped flesh, it became seemingly more real than fantasy, as her heart skiped a beat in shock of what her mind was telling her to believe. 


End file.
